<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Saiyan by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125375">Super Saiyan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by @RolyatXCIII with a gif of Suepr Saiyan Vegeta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Saiyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Bulma was surrounded by an intense yellow light. Burning at her clothes, but not enough to melt her body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heat from his eyes alone, those suddenly blue irises to match her own, were enough to do her in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when he stalked towards her, slowly shedding his suit until nothing but the intense ki of his birthright’s transformation between then, she found herself quivering in anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That smirk appeared as pure sex seemed to ooze from his pores. “It’s been too long, Earth woman.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>